shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsieur We We/Personality and Relationships
Personality Monsieur We We is a stereotypical Frenchmen, he speaks in a deep french accent and seems to have a very high opinion of himself. We We however seems to have a fond love of the female members of the Ship of Fools, he had stated many times that he has a great love for both Caring and Senshi. Ironically We We, had never really tried to really take his chances with the two girls. We We also is a big pervert, getting a nose bleed at the sight of panties and bras. We We has a great dislike for the marines and several other committee members, the reason to this is still unknown. Many believe and what was commented by Kaze, is that We We seems to be more jealous of the users rather than hating them. Lastly We We has a thing whenever someone calls him a meatball, easily angered by said statement. But We We has shown to be an underhanded weasel, like many members of Kaze's crew. Relationships Cheesecake Kingdom In the Cheesecake Kingdom, We We is the prime chancellor of the kingdom and as such he holds some top power. All of the citizen of the kingdom have a great fear for him and every time he walks by or is going by in his carriage. All of the citizens either run away in hiding or they will throw pastries at We We because of his great love for them. With the likes of Pin Wig, We We and him are very similiar. They both have high opinions of themselves, Pin Wig on the other hand seems to be more feminine. So as such We We seems to give out insults to Pin Wig calling him a mixed up rank-boy, of Pin Wig comes back and addresses We We as a meatball. This leading the two in countless comical moments and one after another. With the likes of Fuma Yata, We We seems to have a degree of fear of the creature since it is the guardian of the cheesecake room. We We entrusted the guardian to do his job and often times, We We plots plans if strange arrive on the shores of the kingdom. We We and Bikisaki have another comical relationship, We We naturally as the perv that he is. He will try and sneak a peek up her skirt and resulting in a slap across the face or a high on the head. Scratchmen Pirates We We seems to have a respect for his fellow crew members and allies, We We naturally does go after the female members of the crew. He uses cheesey french pick up lines and tries to get them out on a date. But We We fits prefectly in with the rest of them, since most of them are a band of weasels. Kaze Among the Scratchmen crew, We We has a strong sense of loyalty to his captain and crew. Kaze had commented that he rather enjoys messing around with the meat ball and often uses his higa higa no mi on him. But aside from them, We We has fear of Kaze's own wrath and insanity to the point that he will do as he says. Kaze seems to hold We We in high esteem most of the times, since Kaze does like We We's style. Ship of Fools We We's appearance on the Ship of Fools appeared to have been a disappointment most of the users have appeared to not have liked We We's presences. We We seems to have a great love for both Caring and Senshi, he wishes to have one them as his girlfriend. To most of the male members of the ship of fools, We We has a dislike for them he spits on the ground most of the times when he hears or says their names. But he seems to have the greatest dislike for Kaze's half-father Wyver, Kaze apparently stated that he thinks its mean to say that about his half-daddy and as such, if the meatball says it again he will turn him into a real meatball and feed him to Jumbo. But like most of the members of Kaze's crew, We We has done his fair share of tricks and pranks on the rest of the users. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages